LLEGASTE A MI
by akimako
Summary: Y es que llegaste a mi sin que te lo pidiera,con solo sonreír has roto mi barrera,y eh vuelto a sentir algo que había olvidado,te culpo solo a ti por haberme mirado...
1. El jovencito que saltó de un árbol

**I MISS MYSELF BY YOUR SIDE**

**Sakura Card Captors**

**By Akimako**

**CAPITULO 1 .- EL JOVENCITO QUE SALTÓ DE UN ÁRBOL.**

"_En otro tiempo, hubo tres clases de seres humanos: los dos sexos que hoy conocemos y un tercero, compuesto de estos dos, que se llamaba 'andrógino'. Todos ellos tenían formas redondas, con la espalda y los costados en círculo, cuatro brazos, cuatro piernas, dos fisonomías unidas en una sola cabeza, dos órganos de la generación y todo lo demás en la misma proporción. Los cuerpos de las tres clases eran robustos y vigorosos y de corazón animoso, por lo que concibieron la idea de escalar el cielo y combatir con los dioses. _

_Zeus no podía permitirlo, pero tampoco deseaba destruirlos, como había hecho con los gigantes. Después de largas reflexiones, llegó a una solución: los separaría en dos. Así, perderían la mitad de su fuerza y los dioses tendrían el doble de humanos para servirles, aunque caminarían en dos pies solamente. Si insistían en su insolencia, volvería a dividirlos, de modo que ya sólo caminaran en un pie. _

_Hizo Zeus lo que había pensado y luego mandó a Apolo a curar las heridas de los humanos, que no volvieron a ser los seres fuertes, felices y completos que habían sido. En efecto, hecha la separación, cada mitad viviría tratando de encontrar a su otra mitad; si lo lograba, se abrazaban y se unían abandonándose al deseo de entrar en su antigua unidad, con un ardor tal que ya no querían hacer nada, ni comer, si no estaban la una con la otra. _

_De aquí surgieron los tres tipos de inclinaciones sexuales: del andrógino dividido, los hombres que aman a las mujeres y las mujeres que aman a los hombres; de la mujer dividida, las mujeres que se inclinan a las mujeres; y del hombre dividido, los hombres que prefieren a los varones. Así explica Platón, en El banquete, la naturaleza de las almas gemelas: dos seres que alguna vez fueron uno solo y viven tratando de encontrarse para recuperar su integridad". _

Esas fueron las palabras de mi profesor de Historia Occidental, sobre un mito de Platón. Hoy y toda la semana estaríamos leyendo sobre estos mitos occidentales.

De pronto escuché mi nombre justo al terminar de sonar la campana. Eran las 12 y comenzaría el receso de 10 minutos para poder descansar. Caminé hacia la butaca de mi mejor amiga Tomoyo, pues era ella quien me llamaba.

_¿Te gustó la clase del profesor Urashima?_ – me dijo Tomoyo mientras sonreía –

_Es una linda historia ¿no Tomoyo?_ – Sonreí mientras terminaba esta frase –

_Así es Sakura, vamos al descanso, ¿si? – dijo mientras guardaba sus libros en su maleta – _

Mientras mi amiga Tomoyo guardaba sus libros en su maleta, meditaba sobre el relato del profesor, me dejó algo intrigada por que a mi corta edad nunca había escuchado algo así y mucho menos se me había ocurrido pensar en el amor, quizá es algo que no me ha de pasar hasta después, ahora solo me divierte jugar y pasar tiempo con mis amigas pero sobre todo con mi familia.

Al siguiente día…

Caminaba desde mi casa hacia el colegio, y en el momento escuché un movimiento extraño como de un animal que provenía de un árbol muy grande que está en la calle principal que da hacia la escuela, y me espanté tanto que decidí asomarme pero con mucho miedo… entonces fue cuando sucedió algo muy extraño… "y saltó de un árbol"…

_Hola, disculpa, ¿te espanté? – mencionó aquel niño extraño –_

_Ah, je je no, bueno, fue extraño que saltaras del árbol… - mientras decía esto, miraba a aquel extraño que vestía de manera no tan convencional y sobre todo su acento no era el de un japonés, sino de un extranjero…-_

_Si, salté por que me gusta mucho espantar a mis compañeros nuevos del colegio para poder hacer amistad! – dijo riéndose –_

_Jeje, ¿es cierto eso? Pues es un poco gracioso ahora entonces jeje – dije nerviosa por sus comentarios un poco extraños – _

_Por cierto, mi nombre es Li Syaoran._

_Mucho gusto Li, mi nombre es Kinomoto Sakura._

_Disculpa si te asusté, por cierto, ¿te diriges a la escuela que está aquí a unos metros?_

_Claro! ¿Tu también? – Dije un poco intrigada – _

_Si, hoy es mi primer día de clases, pero no se en donde se encuentre el salón 4 – B, ¿me podrías ayudar?_

_Si, claro Li, es un salón que está a un lado del mío._

Caminamos hasta llegar a su salón y la campana sonó anunciando que comenzarían las clases por hoy, y él se despidió de mí y entré a mi salón enseguida de esto y saludé a Tomoyo.

Transcurrió la clase hasta que comenzó el descanso de las 12:00 y sonó la campana que lo anunciaba, salimos Tomoyo y yo, en ese momento comencé a contarle sobre mi encuentro con Li, pero en ese preciso momento saltó aquel niño de un árbol cercano y me saludó de nuevo.

_Hola Kinomoto, ¿como pasaste las clases? – Dijo mientras se sacudía el polvo que tenía en los pantalones – _

_Ah, bien y ¿tú? Por cierto, te presento a mi mejor amiga Tomoyo Daidouji – en este momento estoy tan sonrojada que no puedo con mi color en mis mejillas jeje, pues siempre que habló de alguna persona con otra, aparece, que seria maldición jeje – _

_Hola Daidouji, vamos por algo de beber, estoy muriéndome de sed…_

_Claro, vamos – dijo Tomoyo sonriendo –_

_Si, tengo que ir a comprar algo también para beber – dije mientras pensaba que Li es muy extraño – _

Llegando a la cafetería de la escuela, Tomoyo recibió una llamada de su mamá al celular y me quedé con Li.

Después de comprar el jugo, caminamos hacia el salón, él me trataba de hacer reír con sus chistes y de verdad me agradaba pero no le tenía mucha confianza, había algo en él que me dejaba algo inquieta…

((((((Continuará…))))))


	2. Hoy te veo hasta en la sopa

**I MISS MYSELF BY YOUR SIDE**

**Sakura Card Captors**

**By Akimako**

**CAPITULO 2.- HOY TE VEO HASTA EN LA SOPA…**

Al otro día de lo que pasó con Li, estuve más tranquila pues tuve la suerte de no verlo, es un chico muy fastidioso, pero me salvé! no lo vi hoy eso es mucha suerte pues estamos muy cerca jeje, pronto recordé que saldría con papá y con Touya a ver una película más tarde después cenaríamos takoyakis que mi hermano preparó pues le quedan muy bien a él.

Llegué a casa, pero hoy estaría sola mientras llegaba mi papá de la universidad. De pronto escuché sonidos extraños en el jardín, me dio mucho miedo no lo puedo negar, y pensé en entrar rápido pero como estaba tan nerviosa confundí las llaves una y otra vez para poder abrir la puerta.

_Hola Sakura!_

_Ahh… ¿¿quien es? Salga pronto! No puedo verle desde aquí – dije mientras buscaba con que defenderme pues la voz que venía de no se donde no parecia tener dueño –_

_Ah Sakura, no tengas miedo! Soy yo… - Dijo esa voz mientras caía algo del Cerezo que está en el jardín y observaba a ese sujeto difuminado caminando hacia mi… -_

_Ah, por que siempre me asustas Li! – dije completamente extrañada por su presencia –_

_Lo siento Sakura. A propósito no entiendo por que me llamas Li, puedes decirme Syaoran ya ves que yo te llamo Sakura y no Kinomoto… - dijo mientras se tallaba los ojitos y me miraba –_

_Ah, bueno es que es costumbre llamar a las personas por su apellido y no por su nombre cuando no se les tiene tanta confianza._

_Esta bien, llámame como quieras, espero no te moleste que te llame Sakura…_

_No, esta bien, por cierto, ¿que haces en el árbol de mi jardín? ¿Cómo sabes donde vivo? – le pregunté mientras trataba de abrir la puerta de nuevo – _

_Es algo largo de contar, pero lo resumiré… te vi salir del salón y estabas muy distraída, se te cayó una libreta de dibujos y te seguí pero como estabas buscando las llaves sin hacerme caso por que estuve llamándote todo el camino, me encantó el árbol que tienes en tu jardín y me trepé._

_Ah, fue así? Tan distraída andaba jeje, no entiendo, quizás por eso se me cayó la libreta… - después de abrir la puerta le invité a pasar para ofrecerle té – _

- después en la sala de mi casa –

_Li, gracias por molestarte en traerme mi libreta, es muy importante para mi, pues en ella están bocetos de vestidos que he dibujado… - después bebí un sorbo de té –_

_Esta bien Sakura, no abrí tu libreta, pero ahora que lo mencionas ¿podrías enseñarme los dibujos? _

_Si, puedes verlos – Sonreí de que pareciera interesado –_

_Bastante buenos! Te mencioné que mi madre es diseñadora en Hong Kong? Tendrás mucho futuro en este arte – sonreía y su mirada había cambiado –_

_Li, ¿tu mamá no está en Japón? – tenía miedo de preguntar esto, pues no se que respuesta obtendría –_

_No, ella viaja mucho, y ahora mi abuela me está cuidando en Tokio por que es mejor estar al cuidado de ella que de la niñera – noté que observó hacia el piso y no dejaba de mirarlo – _

_Lo siento Li, creo que extrañas a tu mamá – me sentí fatal pues él a pesar que estaba siempre sonriendo hoy estaba triste – _

_Ah, no te preocupes Sakura, me tengo que ir es muy tarde y mi abuela puede preocuparse mucho por mí – al decir estas palabras noté a Syaoran más tranquilo y sonreía de nuevo – _

Syaoran se fue, me quede sola por 2 horas. Después llegó mi papá le conté de Syaoran y me dijo que estaba muy bien que tuviera nuevos amigos y que le diera las gracias de su parte por la atención de la libreta.

En la hora de la cena llegó mi hermano y me había traído helado pero me amenazó con no darme si no cenaba bien. Su cena me encantaba, él y mi padre cocinan muy bien, me entusiasma cuando mi hermano está en la cena, pues no nos vemos todos en el día.

Después de cenar, fuimos al cine los tres. Caminábamos mi hermano y yo hacia la taquilla, mi padre se había adelantado a comprar los boletos. De pronto, sentí un empujoncito en mi espalda… Volteé y ¿adivinen quien era? No lo puedo creer, era Li! Puedo jurar que este chico me está siguiendo!

_Hola de nuevo Sakura – dijo mirandome fijamente –_

_Hola Li… ¿vienes solo? – estaba realmente preocupada, y no supe que más decir – _

_No, mi abuela viene conmigo, y ¿tu?_

_Ah, jeje, vengo con mi hermano y mi papá –mi hermano volteó a verme con cierta inquietud –_

_Esta bien Sakura, hoy te veo hasta en la sopa… - al terminar esta singular frase se retiró corriendo pues su abuela le llamaba – _

Después al terminar la película, mi padre condujo hacia la casa pero me quedé dormida y solo sentí que mi hermano me llevo a mi recamara… ya será otro día espero no poder encontrarme tanto a Li…

((((((Continuará…))))))


	3. El trabajo escolar

**I MISS MYSELF BY YOUR SIDE**

**Sakura Card Captors**

**By Akimako**

**CAPITULO 3.- EL TRABAJO ESCOLAR…**

"_Llevo tu voz en mi voz grabada con aerosol, tu beso fantasma pegado en mi labio inferior y el mapa de tu desnudez. Llevo el prisma de tus ojos en mi casco de astronauta y la tímida aurora de tus células. Y todas las noches bajo la Vía Láctea parecen eternas si tú no estas. Y todas las noches desde mi ventana conjuro tu nombre inmortal. Y a veces llora mi piel cuando se empaña de anhelo, se infla mi mente con tantos recuerdos que ya no me puedo dormir. En la alfombra de tus sueños soy el rayo vagabundo y desmaya y adolece pero no se apaga. Y todas las noches bajo la Vía Láctea parecen eternas si tú no estas. Y todas las noches desde mi ventana, conjuro tu nombre inmortal. Llevo el prisma de tus ojos en mi casco de astronauta, Y la tímida aurora de tus células. Vía láctea, vía láctea, vía láctea. Si tú no estas vía láctea, vía láctea, vía láctea. Si tu no estas y se que te vuelvo a encontrar..."_ anocheciendo… desde mi ventana podía oler ese aroma clásico de la noche y la luna estaba tan brillante. Decidí subir a la azotea para poder verla a su plenitud. Me imaginaba poder volar hacia ella… no se que poder tiene mi imaginación pero lo hice, llegué hacia ella…

Desperté gracias a un ruidito que provenía del cerezo de mi jardín. Me asusté demasiado, pensé que quizá era un pajarito que estaba haciendo su nido. Regresé a mi posición anterior, viendo la luna. Volví a pensar en lo que estaba imaginando, pero de pronto escuche un sonido muy extraño. No pude concentrarme y quise bajar tan rápido como pude pero de pronto…

_Hola Sakura! _

_Hola? Ahh que haces en mi jardín? – le pregunté al tonto de Syaoran –_

_Ahh perseguía un ave y se quedó en este árbol, discúlpame si te espanté – dijo muy tranquilo mientras se movía lo más cerca para poder verlo –_

_Ahhh! Vaya ya te está gustando mi cerezo no es así? – le pregunté un poco enojada –_

_Lo siento amiga! Pensé que no habría problema pues no lo vi mal._

_Bien, que esperas para bajar? Te invito una taza de té… _

_No Sakura, es mejor que me vaya… discúlpame otra vez, no quise hacerte enfadar…_

En ese momento Syaoran se fue y apagué la lamparita que está en mi alcoba para poder dormir.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Al otro día me desperté tardísimo, ya eran las 7:30 a.m. y mi hermano no desaprovechó para poder molestarme pues ya en menos de media hora debería estar en clases. Mi papá me dijo que me llevaría pues hoy entraría tarde a trabajar. Desayuné lo más rápido que pude je je y mi padre me llevó a la escuela.

Al llegar al salón, casi todos estaban sentados esperando al profesor Urashima, menos Syaoran, pero pronto sonó la campana de entrada y él llegó.

El profesor nos pidió hacer un trabajo en equipos de dos, él nos había elegido y mencionaba los nombres de los alumnos para poder pedirles el trabajo con más exactitud. Tomoyo y yo esperábamos que nos tocara hacer el trabajo juntas, pero en el momento en que comentábamos esto, el profesor dijo dos nombres que no me gustaron para nada…

_Sakura y Syaoran… ustedes entregarán un trabajo sobre el sistema solar y sobre las estrellas… - dijo el profesor –_

Vayaa! Ahora tendré que ver a ese niño un par de días más de lo que se mete a mi jardín! No lo puedo creer!

Al terminar las clases, Syaoran se acercó a preguntarme sobre el trabajo…

_Hola Sakura, ¿podemos vernos mañana? Necesitamos terminar ese trabajo, es para dentro de tres días… - me dijo en un tono serio – _

_Esta bien Syaoran, ¿que te parece hoy? – le dije mientras me llevaba un dulce a la boca –_

_Si, me parece perfecto… a las 4:00 p.m.?_

_Esta bien, a las 4:00 en mi casa… si quieres mañana podemos hacer el trabajo en tu casa o en otro lugar – seguí jugando el dulce en mi boca – _

_Si… nos vemos!_

Supongo que él ya notó que no es de mi agrado, este niño es muy extraño… pero es un trabajo muy importante y no debemos dejar que esto afecte la escuela.

A las 4:00 ya estaba preparada con libros sobre maquetas que tenía mi papá en su biblioteca, y sonó el timbre, si, es Syaoran…

_Hola, como estas Sakura?_

_Bien y tú? Pasa, estas en tu casa…_

_Gracias, también estoy muy bien… _

Mientras le mostré los libros de mi padre y las maquetas que venían en ellas. Estábamos muy apurados leyendo y observando que sonó el teléfono, mi padre me pedía un documento que guardó en su alcoba y tenía que subir a buscarlo y enviarlo por fax… entonces… Syaoran me acompañó y el muy curioso se metió a mi recamara… debo aclarar que no me había dado cuenta de este hecho hasta que…

_Sakura, que bellos dibujos tienes, tu los hiciste? – dijo tan impresionado que no dejaba de mirarlos –_

_Si, por que? Por cierto, que haces aquí?_

_Ahh, discúlpame… es que estaba tu puerta abierta y tienes tu recamara tapizada de estos preciosos dibujos de Ángeles… seguía tan impresionado que ni se dio cuenta que me hizo sonrojar –_

_Ah jeje te gustaron? – seguía sonrojada –_

_Claro Sakura, son bellos, pero dime, los copiaste de alguna revista? – en este momento me miró –_

_No, son Ángeles que he soñado…_

_Ah ya veo… sabes? A veces sueño con Ángeles, pero… estos son más hermosos… - en este momento, él se inclinó hacia uno que estaba encima de mi cabecera y lo tocó – Que hermoso está este, me gustó mucho…_

_Gracias, ese lo soñé un día antes de entrar a este nuevo ciclo escolar, quizás es el que está protegiéndome… _

_Ah ya veo… bueno volvamos a lo nuestro… _

Bajamos las escaleras y me quedé pensando en el ángel que le gustó a Syaoran.

Después de todo, terminamos muy rápido el trabajo, usamos plastilina, unicel, pintura, etc., Syaoran es muy artístico y lo que tardaríamos en hacer en tres días lo hicimos en una sola tarde…

Durante todo ese tiempo, platicamos sobre gustos, y claro como es obvio me empezó a caer tan bien, que lo invité a comer mañana… él aceptó y me pidió que si después de comer él lavaría los platos jeje fue muy cómico todo lo que hablamos en ese momento…

Al otro día, después de clases llegué lo más rápido que pude para hacer la comida, pues hoy me tocaba a mí. Hice un delicioso Okonomiyaki con un té. Ya casi llegaría mi papá, pero en el momento en que pensaba esto, él llamó para avisar que no llegaría a tiempo para comer y que mi hermano no vendría tampoco a hacerme compañía. Me puse un poco triste, pues estaría sola…

Después sonó el timbre, corrí para abrir, pensé que mi papá tal vez si estaría conmigo en la comida, pero… OH DIOS! Se me había olvidado que invité a Syaoran!

_Hola Sakura, es un buen momento?_

_Claro, pasa! Por que preguntas eso? _

_Pues, estás un poco… sonrojada… ¿pasa algo?_

_No, para nada! Jeje pasa, hice un delicioso Okonomiyaki…_

_Ahh, que delicia, yo traje un pastel en agradecimiento a tu invitación!_

_Ahh, no debiste! Esta bien, llevémoslo a la nevera…_

Estábamos comiendo… mientras él me enseñó un dibujo que me causó tanta extrañes, pues fue un dibujo de un ángel que yo ya había dibujado… no le comenté nada al respecto, pero… me asustó un poco…

_Te gusta Sakura? _

_Si, es hermoso… _

_Lo soñé un día antes de entrar a la escuela… recuerdas que cuando nos conocimos salté de un árbol? _

_Si, lo recuerdo, fue algo muy extraño – dije riéndome un poco –_

_Si, así es, en ese momento recordé la figura del ángel y me subí al árbol para poder dibujarlo ahí mismo, pero en el momento en que te vi, no sé que me impulsó a hablarte…_

_Ahhh, entonces lo dibujabas ahí mismo?_

_Si, así es… - nos quedamos un momento callados…-_

En este momento… fui a la cocina… y traje el pastel para poder tomar el postre… y era de fresas que rico!

En este momento, él sonreía de manera muy peculiar… y me dijo…

_Sakura, te lo regalo!_

_Que cosa? – pregunté de verdad muy extrañada! –_

_Este dibujo! Que te parece? A mi me gustó para ti…_

_Ahh ¿de verdad me lo regalas?_

_Claro Sakura… es para ti…_

_Ahh… entonces yo te regalaré el que está en la cabecera de mi cama… está bien?_

_Me parece magnifico! Gracias Sakura! _

En este momento… los dos nos sonrojamos… pero comenzamos a comer el pastel… y llegó la hora de que se marchara, pues aún teníamos que hacer tarea…

((((((Continuará…))))))


	4. Hoy no quieres saber de mi

**I MISS MYSELF BY YOUR SIDE**

**Sakura Card Captors**

**By Akimako**

**CAPITULO 4.- HOY NO QUIERES SABER DE MI…**

Tenía tiempo caminando sin rumbo no entiendo como una llamada puede afectarme tanto. Sólo fue una frase en el teléfono **"I miss myself by your side"** para detonar mi tristeza.

Después me topé con una gran casa, con bellos jardines verdes que manifestaban el olor a primavera y el color rosa de aquellas flores de cerezo, enfrente en el portón el apellido "_Daidoji_".

Hoy es 3 de mayo – dijo Tomoyo – ¿Recuerdas ésta fecha?

Si – asentí con la cabeza y miraba fijamente el piso –

¿Qué harás ahora? Él te llamó y seguramente estaba esperando una respuesta, ¿lo recuerdas? – Insistió una vez más… -

Lo sé Tomoyo! Él hizo esa promesa en esta misma fecha, pero… no estoy muy segura de soportarlo, quizás él ahora regrese después de tanto tiempo, aún no entiendo como pasó todo… no…

Nos quedamos las dos muy calladas, pensando mil cosas pero ni una se atrevía a comentarlas.

"_Lo vi en la estación de autobuses aquel 5 de abril, caminando desesperado por no encontrar a sus abuelos. Él había sido criado en Inglaterra, su madre era una mujer muy sofisticada y hermosa; su padre era un hombre de clase que buscaba seguir tradiciones, pero un día ellos murieron en un accidente durante sus viajes alrededor del mundo. En el momento en que él decidió sentarse por tanta desesperación, logré verlo a los ojos, tenía tan solo 14 años y yo estaba en los fabulosos 12. Se movió hacia mi, me sonrió "Konichiwua" mientras aquellos delicados labios se movían formando esa palabra cordial, ese saludo que me abrió las puertas a su vida."_

Sakura, y… ¿piensas hablar con él?

Aun no sé, todo esto es tan confuso que no se que hacer – no dejé de mirar al piso todo ese tiempo –

Caminé hacia el parque, pero aquí comencé a recordar más cosas acerca de mi preocupación…

"_Aquí fue donde por segunda vez platiqué con él, recuerdo que todo comenzó en los columpios. Él estaba sentado, lo vi desde lejos y me acerqué. Le saludé y le pregunté por que estaba aquí tan solo y me dijo que sus abuelos estaban enseñándole la ciudad pero que él no se sentía a gusto con ellos, pues extrañaba a sus padres, entonces me dijo que su madre lo llevaba a un parque como éste y que sólo así se sentía feliz… Nos quedamos callados aquel día, hasta que dieron las seis de la tarde y me tenía que ir. Me acompañó a mi casa, y miró con mucha admiración el árbol que está en mi jardín, le invité a pasar pero se negó. Corrió a su casa y al grado que fue difuminando entre el sonido de sus pisadas mi tristeza iba en aumento."_

¿Sakura? ¿Estas bien? – preguntaba con mucha insistencia aquella voz –

Ah, si, sólo recordaba pedazos de tiempo… - lo decía con tanta melancolía que, mi corazón comenzaba a hacerse más pequeño –

No pareces estarlo, ¿quieres que te lleve a tu casa?

No, gracias Syaoran. Estoy bien.

No dejaré que te vayas sola, ya son las 7 p.m., tu padre deberá estar buscándote!

Ah! ¿Tan tarde es? – Me asusté muchísimo y quería volar ahora mismo –

Vamos, yo te acompaño.

Caminábamos pero, mi mente seguía revisando sus páginas olvidadas, prohibidas…

"_Comenzó el verano, él tenía una mala noticia para mi, pero muy al contrario yo tenía un secreto que contarle. Me pidió vermos en el parque en donde nos veíamos continuamente para poder observar las estrellas, observarlas mientras comenzaban a aparecer poco a poco al morir el día. _

_¿Me tenías que decir algo Yukito? Le dije y recuerdo que al hacer esa pregunta tan sólo apreté mis puños con fuerza y decidí ser fuerte pues me imaginaba lo que sucedería. _

_Sakura, me voy a ir un año a Londres de nuevo. No quiero perder esto tan hermoso que tenemos, sólo me iré un año, es inevitable pero…_

_Yukito, te amo! – Le dije sin más preámbulo pues no quería que siguiera! Me abrazó y me dijo que me amaba y que tenía el valor de decidir entre esperarlo o alejarme. No quise contestar, estaba muy confundida pero, algo dentro de mi deseaba no verlo más._

_Soy, soy tu alma gemela Sakura, no importa la edad, no importa el tiempo, ni la vida misma, yo te amo y quiero ser parte de tu vida para siempre. Que importa si nos separamos, nuestras vidas se unirán en el momento indicado, mi viaje no durará mucho tiempo tan sólo una décima parte de lo que vamos a compartir, quiero verte crecer y quiero que me veas crecer, hoy, hago un pacto de amor contigo para poder cuidar esto que tenemos…_

_Lo miré a los ojos y le pedí que se fuera, que si era verdad todo eso que decía que, en el momento en que llegara a Japón los dos sentiríamos el mismo amor que ahora sentimos…"_

Llegamos Sakura, no dijiste ni una sola palabra durante el camino, ¿estás bien?

Si, gracias por traerme.

Entre a mi casa y subí a mi alcoba. Toya subió a verme y me dijo que Yukito estaba en la ciudad y que me había llamado un par de veces. Le di las gracias por tomar el recado y se fue para dejarme descansar.

Al otro día, desperté algo tarde pero era sábado. Mi padre y Toya estaban en el trabajo, bajé a la planta baja y leí una nota que decía: "Sakura está el almuerzo en la nevera, por favor prepara algo para la cena llegaremos tarde".

Preparé todo y dos horas después sonó el timbre.

Konichiwua!!!!

En este momento me alteré mucho, me quedé congelada y quería desaparecer.

¿No te alegras de verme?

Sin decir una sola palabra, abría con mucho asombro los ojos, tan grandes que veían de la cabeza a los pies a Yuki, pero a los 3 segundos desmayé.

Desperté en mi cama y había una nota en la cabecera de mi cama, decía: "Hola Sakura, parece que no te alegraste de verme. Después de tu desmayo te subí a tu alcoba y me fui. Esperaré a que me llames tú, pues parece ser que hoy no quieres saber de mi".

Me puse muy triste a ver la nota pero, tenía aquellos clásicos sentimientos encontrados y en mi mente escuchaba una frase "No quiero recordarte, pero éstas aquí… No quiero recordarte, pero éstas aquí"

Sonó el timbre de la puerta, y me sacó de mi laberinto mental, corrí a abrir la puerta tan pronto como pude.

Hola Sakura, ¿cómo estas?

Hola Syaoran, estoy muy bien gracias, ¿gustas entrar?

No, sólo vine a ver como seguías. ¿Todo bien?

Si, muchas gracias por preocuparte.

Te invito mañana al cine, ¿que te parece?

Ah, no se, no se si saldré con mi familia.

Uhm, que tal si me avisas si saldrás o no con ellos y de ahí nos ponemos de acuerdo! ¿Te parece la idea?

Si, esta bien jejeje.

Es un hecho y doble pues sonreíste jeje, me llamas mañana, adiós!

Adiós…

Cerré la puerta y recordé la frase que dijo en su llamada desde Londres "I miss myself by your side". Recuerdo que en una carta me envió esta frase como titulo, me conmovió mucho pero, ahora no sé que pensar… ¿será acaso que nuestras almas no son gemelas? Al verlo hoy, no sentí lo mismo que sentí el día del parque… aunque me trae tan buenos recuerdos… me gustaría haber detenido el tiempo y que él no se alejara de mi… El tres de mayo fue la primera vez que asumí amarlo y fue el día que me dio una desdicha increíble. Es una fecha que no podré olvidar, pero no entiendo como lo agridulce se puede llevar tan bien…

((((((Continuará…))))))


End file.
